A través de cartas
by ly orixa
Summary: Sirius organiza un concurso por correspondencia para saber qué chica es digna de salir con él. El problema aparece cuando tiene que conocer a la chica misteriosa. SxR
1. ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

**Hola gente de la internet! yo otra vez aquí molestando su existencia XD**

**Bueno, como notaran aquí otro Fic SiriusxRemus C: que espero disfruten porque suelo hacer puras pendejadas. Según yo esta historia está un poco más planeada que mis SxR anteriores, los cuales por cierto he de avisar, el "¿Quién podría enamorarse de Remus Lupin?" sufrirá MUCHOS cambios debido a que de por si el final lo odie, hace poco lo releí y dije " ¡esto es basura!, ¿cómo diablos subí algo así?" entonces cambiaré los capitulos apartirr del 11, pero pido me tengan paciencia para mantener este y actualizar el otro, que debido a la universidad me tomara más tiempo, pero espero que me tengan paciencia y me apoyen C: ( sí, sé que pensaran para que carajos hago otro fic si pienso arreglar el otro... XD pero la verdad estas cosas no pueden evitarse, espero me perdonen)**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento agradezco que estén aquí leyendo y espero disfruten estas ocurrencias que puse a hacer a los lindos personajes de J.K Rowling sin ningún fin de lucro C:**

**-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0**

**1**

**¿Qué te parece mi plan?**

Era la cuarta o quizá la quinta vez que hacía eso, era sencillamente desesperante. Sentía que si volvía a hacerlo una vez más se volvería loco y saltaría a echarle un maleficio o algo por el estilo.

Trató de seguir con su lectura sobre la guerra de los gnomos, pero apenas regresó los ojos a la línea en la que iba, aquel sonido se repitió haciendo que sus nervios colapsaran por completo.

- ¡basta ya! – dijo al momento en que se ponía de pie y dando un sonoro golpe a la mesa. Los otros tres posaron sus miradas curiosas y algo sorprendidas en él intentando descubrir qué ocurría.

Sus ojos dorados se pegaron con fuerza y algo de molestia en Sirius, quien inmediatamente supo que el problema era con él. James y Peter se sintieron aliviados de que no era su problema y trataron de seguir con lo suyo, pero al mismo tiempo atentos por lo que pudiera pasar con los otros dos.

El silencio se prolongó por algunos segundos mientras que las miradas no se movían de su lugar. Sirius dudó en algún momento preguntar qué ocurría, porque sabía que no era el mejor movimiento, pero el hecho de que sólo seguía mirándolo lo ponía nervioso y más dubitativo, así que se arriesgó sintiendo un aire helado recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Moony? – dijo con precaución sin dejar de mirar al castaño e intentando que su sonrisa mejorara las cosas. El otro intentó que eso no le molestara más. Tomó aire y volvió a su asiento.

- Deja de suspirar de ese modo – dijo tajantemente volviendo su mirada al libro. Respuesta que al resto de los Merodeadores extraño por demás.

Sirius intercambió una fugaz mirada con James para pedir su opinión, pero éste estaba tan perdido como él, así que volvió su mirada a Remus quien había vuelto a su lectura, pero seguía viéndose molesto, por lo que le costaba trabajo decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Estudió la situación por algunos instantes tratando de encontrar la causa de aquella escena tan repentina, y la respuesta que obtuvo logró pintarle una sonrisa juguetona y de suficiencia en el rostro como un niño que acaba de descubrir algo complicado por su cuenta y está orgulloso. Sí, seguro que era la luna llena, así que no era en realidad ningún problema directamente con él, sólo estaba "sensible"

- ¿te molesta? – preguntó al estilo Black, con un tono seductor y divertido desde su lugar en la butaca frente al fuego de la sala común de Griffyndor sintiendo luz verde para su habitual actitud.

- Es lo que acabo de decir – respondió en un tono oscuro al borde del colapso sin quitar los ojos de su lectura, aun cuando no leía.

- Pero estoy muy aburrido y no hay ninguna chica que pueda saciar mi sed en este momento – siguió hablando en aquel tono altanero que Lupin tanto odiaba. Podía sentir la sed de molestar a alguien, para ser más precisos. – en realidad, había estado pensando – dijo esta vez para el resto – he salido con muchas chicas del castillo. Unas buenas otras no tanto, pero ahí está el problema. No logro encontrar a la indicada, la chica que satisfaga mi ser.

- Eso suena a que quieres una novia estable, Pad – dijo James un poco asustado por lo que decía su amigo.

- No, no para nada, Prongs. A lo que me refiero es que cuando salgo con una chica que es tonta o fea pero que sabe moverse, pues no es lo mismo, es como a medias. Por lo que si lograra encontrar a las mejores chicas no tendría que preocuparme porque algo salga mal – terminó su explicación con orgullo mientras James y Peter le miraban como si hubiese dicho la verdad de las verdades. Remus por su parte sólo escuchaba asqueado cada una de sus estúpidas palabras.

Sí, ya había sido mucho desde aquel primer día. Día en el que se había sentido glorioso de tener por amigos a James Potter y a Sirius Black. Al principio era grandioso, cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, aún cuando eran la mayoría tonterías, era como escuchar el canto de los dioses. Pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que no eran más que unos presumidos y arrogantes con todo lo que se les ponía al frente. No es que pensara que fuera malo, porque en realidad le agradaban, pero con el tiempo comenzaba a ser algo fastidioso. En especial la actitud de Sirius ante las chicas y su enorme afán por presumir todo cuanto hacia con ellas. Era molesto, molesto, muy molesto. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero luego de cuatro años de soportar los detalles más explícitos de sus aventuras estaba totalmente arto de esa actitud. Arto y tenía que hacer algo…

- Un concurso – declaró Sirius con alegría y orgullo de su idea.

- ¿concurso? – dijo Peter algo inseguro por no entender exactamente de qué hablaban.

- Sí, un concurso para ver quiénes son las chicas que más merecen salir conmigo.

- Oh, eso suena interesante, pero ¿Cómo lo harás? – James siempre estaba de acuerdo con las locas ideas de Sirius, en realidad le encantaba la idea y estaba tan entusiasmado como Black, quien sonrió satisfecho por la pregunta de su amigo.

- Haré una pregunta diaria y al final del día ellas tendrán que mandar una carta por lechuza con la respuesta, así yo determinaré quien tiene las mejores y quien puede salir conmigo. – declaró hinchado de emoción y orgullo por su plan.

- Esa noche los murmullos de emoción crecieron al averiguar cada detalle del plan de Sirius para conseguir nuevos juguetes. Peter y James estaban tan emocionados por la idea que no dejaban de asombrarse con cada detalle que Sirius les daba. Remus escuchó todo el plan, pero le seguía siendo increíble cuantas tonterías podían caber en un cerebro tan brillante como el de Sirius y cuanta ingenuidad en otro como el de James. Sin embargo no dijo palabra alguna y se limitó a soportar sus palabrerías.

- A la mañana siguiente fue cuando el caos comenzó. A la hora del desayuno Sirius hizo que todos en el Gran Comedor le prestaran su atención. Era mejor así ya que no sólo las chicas se enterarían de su plan, sino que le agradaba ver que los hombres sufrían por la popularidad que poseía. Explicó las reglas del juego; sería una pregunta diaria de algo relacionado con él y las chicas debían mandar su respuesta firmando con su nombre por medio de una lechuza al concluir la cena. Quien más respuestas acertadas tuviera al final del mes podría salir con él, pero se le daría la oportunidad a las diez mejores. El barullo de las chicas inundó el Gran Comedor y el resto de Howgarts durante el resto del día. Sirius anunció que las preguntas las daría todos los días durante el desayuno siendo la primera pregunta: "¿Qué te parece mi plan?"

El día transcurrió más agitado de lo normal. Sirius estaba acostumbrado al trato que las chicas solían darle y esa no sería la excepción, en realidad le encantaba y se preguntaba por qué no había hecho eso antes; Peter y James también estaban encantados con la idea y parecían perros falderos detrás de Sirius, sin embargo para Remus era sólo ver como se le inflaba más y más la cabeza a Sirius y se veía cada vez más molesto.

A la hora del almuerzo las cosas no habían mejorado, pues era imposible que los cuatro Merodeadores no se vieran rodeados de cientos de chicas que querían estar cerca de Sirius, pero por fin lograron comer en paz. Sirius, James y Peter charlaban emocionados por lo bien que transcurrían las cosas mientras que Remus comía en silencio.

- Hey, Moony, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sirius luego de notar que uno de sus amigos se excluía de la celebración.

- Nada, es sólo que creo que tu plan es tonto – respondió tranquilamente a lo que Sirius hizo una mueca de molestia.

- Oh vamos, Remus, ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? – terció James de broma para aligerar las cosas.

- Lo dejé en la casa de los gritos – dijo Lupin sarcásticamente con algo de fastidio a lo que los otros intercambiaron una mirada de extrañez.

- Oye ¿Por qué tienes tanto problema en que me divierta un rato y consiga a una linda chica?

- No tengo problema en que hagas lo que quieras con las chicas, lo que me parece estúpido en tu método tan infantil y egocéntrico – Sirius estudió un poco aquella respuesta intentando encontrar el porqué de la molestia de su amigo, pero sencillamente no podía. Es decir, él era perfecto, y era inevitable que las chicas hicieran filas para estar con él, ¿Por qué habría de negarles tal placer? Y aquello era sólo una forma divertida de pasar el rato, ya que de todos modos terminaría saliendo con cada una de las chicas del castillo, con vagas excepciones. Entonces no veía nada de malo a su sana diversión. Remus vio en su rostro justo aquel punto, el punto en que no entendía cuál era el problema, así que agregó con fastidio – haz lo que quieras entonces.

Sirius y los demás decidieron pasar eso por alto y seguir con su diversión y en realidad el día pasó de la misma manera tan fastidiosa para Remus, que seguía demasiado molesto para saber por qué.

Aquella noche en la torre de Gryffindor, específicamente en el cuarto de los Merodeadores, la emoción no podía contenerse, cuando menos por la mayoría, quienes esperaban ansiosos que Sirius abriera las cartas que ya habían llegado por montones. Sin embargo Sirius no abriría las cartas hasta que Lupin estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle a leerlas, lo que les costó un buen rato. Al final se encontraban los cuatro Merodeadores en el suelo de la habitación, rodeados de cartas indecisos por dónde empezar. La noche pasó lenta mientras leían y leían cartas llenas de las peores tonterías que jamás habían visto. Remus tuvo que aceptar que en realidad por ese lado, había sido una buena idea. No obstante conforme pasaban las horas y las cartas se terminaban, Sirius comenzaba a decepcionarse por aquellos resultados, ya que nada lo convencía para hacer una selección; aunque sus esperanzas murieron al último y su espera fue recompensada por algunas cartas interesantes, en especial por una.

Su rostro se iluminó al finalizar de leerla y después de tantos fracasos, aquel gesto no fue desapercibido por James y los demás.

- ¿Qué?, ¿tienes algo bueno? – preguntó James con entusiasmo y algo de ansiedad. Sirius seguía con los ojos pegados al papel sin poder creer lo que leía, pero igual feliz.

- Escuchen esto – dijo y al mismo tiempo Peter y Remus llevaron su atención a él – "eres un mago que no deja de sorprenderme, a mí y al mundo mágico, por lo que creo que esta es de tus más brillantes ideas, además de que es un modo de que le demuestres al resto de los hombres la determinación que deberían de tener" – terminó de leer con una sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que Peter y James.

- ¿esa es la gran respuesta? – preguntó Remus tratando de contener la risa.

- Sí – respondió Sirius algo indignado. Remus puso los ojos en blanco riendo por lo bajo y todos regresaron a su montón de cartas. Luego de aquella luz de esperanza algunas otras cartas les parecieron aceptables y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, aunque luego de un rato la sonrisa de Sirius se borró un poco dejándole paso a un semblante de seriedad poco usual en él.

- ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Remus que fue el primero en darse cuenta. Black tardó un poco en responder, pues parecía que no se decidía en cómo responder ante aquello.

- Esto es bueno – dijo en tono neutral al fin sin despegar su mirada del papel – "siempre he pensado que eres un tipo inteligente y aunque la verdad creo que tu idea es un poco torpe, me agrada tu ambición y que tengas visión de lo que quieres"

- Esta chica te puso en tu lugar, Padfoot – se burló James al escuchar aquella respuesta. Sin embargo Sirius no tuvo más reacción que la de permanecer hundido en aquel pedazo de pergamino leyendo y releyendo aquellas palabras.

La noche se fue entre risas y difíciles decisiones sobre cuál sería la próxima pregunta y quienes serían las mejores chicas; pero la cosa no acababa ahí, pues había sido apenas la primera pregunta y el mes apeas había comenzado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**wow acabó tan rápido? XD jeje sí, son cortos pero espero pondrán mejor, lo prometo **

**Dar un review te cuesta un click C:**


	2. Mi más grande hazaña

**Hola, hola! siento la tardanza, la escuela, exámenes, dibujos, ya saben XD**

**bueno el disclaimer de siempre todo blablabla pertenece blablabla J.K Rowling blablabla**

**ENJOY IT**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**2**

**Mi más grande hazaña**

Sin duda el más grande invento de Dios era que el hombre durmiera; que lo hiciera con total paz además. Sí que era un regalo.

Habían pasado una semana desde el inicio del brillante plan de Sirius y por alguna extraña razón había perdido muchas horas de sueño. En su cabeza rondaba además, el tormento de que apenas estaba comenzando el mes y que eso sería peor cada vez. Seguía pensando que era sumamente estúpido todo aquello, pero también seguía ayudando a Sirius a leer las cartas y a hacer la mejor selección. El había dicho: "tú eres el que más sentido común tiene de los cuatro. Harás la mejor elección para mí"

Claro, sentido común. Su sentido común últimamente no paraba de decirle que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero qué más daba… ya lo estaba haciendo.

Aquella mañana de sábado le supo a gloria al momento de tocar su almohada. Sabía que tendría el resto del día para dormir hasta que llegara la hora de volver a leer cartas y sentía algo de pena por James y Sirius que tenían práctica de quidditch.

El tiempo resbaló tan rápido que no sintió que hubiese dormido. Los alaridos de Sirius al entrar a la habitación le despertaron tan bruscamente que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue meterle la paliza de su vida. No obstante se paró tan mareado que con el uniforme de quidditch a penas distinguía entre James y Sirius.

Creyó que con el cansancio podría volver a dormir y así no le meterían a Azkaban por asesinato; pero Black llegó saltando y haciendo más escándalo hasta su cama implorando que bajaran a comer. Implorando por el hecho de que ahora parecía haber ganado más popularidad, si eso era posible, y quería disfrutar de ella un poco.

Cuando por fin logró sacar a Lunático de la cama casi a rastras, bajaron felices – en realidad él era el único desbordando alegría ya que James también rogaba por un poco de sueño – para la cena, y como era esperado, las chicas armaron tal barullo que de no ser por sus vítores, podría sentirse la mala vibra que todos los hombres lanzaban hacia el Black.

A Potter jamás le había importado aquella popularidad bien ganada que tenía su amigo, pero esa noche llegó a pensar que quizá se estaba excediendo un poquito. Intentaba cenar algo, aunque le estaba costando algo de trabajo gracias a que Sirius estaba literalmente cubierto de chicas que peleaban por un poco de atención y alguna pista de cómo se desarrollaba el concurso. Trataba de ignorarlas y no perder la cabeza. ¡Por Merlín sólo intentaba comer!

Esa vez agradeció ser al que menos le prestaban atención en el grupo de los merodeadores. Es decir, se estaban haciendo de una popularidad sorprendente, al menos por Sirius y James, pero ya era algo que hablaran de "esos tipos" y no sólo de Potter y Black. A él le parecía interesante la idea de Canuto porque en realidad todo lo que hacía ese par le parecía grandioso. No le importaba tener que recibir castigos o morir de miedo en el intento de algo; pero con sinceridad, aquella vez comenzaba a pensar que se estaban mal pasando.

El pequeño Peter comía en silencio intentando como siempre pasar desapercibido. Veía a James que lucía cansado y a Remus fastidiado; Sirius obviamente disfrutaba de toda la atención, pero se preguntó si no desearía comer algo…

No debía sentirse tan mal, estaba frustrado de todas maneras. ¿Por qué intentar esconderlo? No tenía nada que ver con el estúpido de Sirius; sencillamente le habían sacado de la cama cuando lo único que quería era dormir. No tenía mucho apetito y mucho menos quería estar ahí soportando aquello. No, no quería. No quería. No.

Apretó un poco los dientes. No quería. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Seguro sería el sueño, no tenía caso darle tanta importancia.

Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente hundido en su frustración y al momento siente una mano pequeña sobre su hombro. Se sorprende un poco y al volver su cabeza, se encuentra con una hermosa chica de Ravenclaw sonriéndole. Es una chica poco común, porque no es del tipo que grita que quiere algo contigo o por la que todos babean; pero sí que es hermosa. Sabe que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y que quizá un poco de chocolate se le ha salido de la boca, porque la chica ríe, pero trata de ignorar eso y prestarle la atención que le piden.

La Ravenclaw de cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura se sienta algo apenada, pero aún sonriente. Se acomoda las gafas y sigue sonriendo. Remus siente algo extraño en el estómago, algo que minutos después sabría que no es el sentimiento que un hombre tiene cuando una chica linda le habla. Se comporta como todo un caballero y habla con naturalidad – lo que es extraño –

- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte – dice con voz melodiosa.

- ¿y qué es? – responde con calma. La chica se sonroja un poco y mira hacia sus rodillas.

- Pues… - hace una pausa para armarse de valor - ¡tú eres gran amigo de Sirius, me gustaría que me hables un poco de él, así tal vez tendré una oportunidad!

Dice y realmente le sorprende. Ahora sabe que lo que había sentido era una advertencia de su cerebro. No era normal que las chicas le hablaran de ese modo. Es más, no era normal y punto.

Pensó un poco sobre lo que le respondería a la chica que seguía mirándolo con emoción; giró un poco su cabeza para ver que a James también lo asediaban mientras Sirius estaba ocupado. Soltó un poco de aire resignado. Qué más daba.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – no pensó que fuera importante, pero no quería verse descortés. La chica pareció mal entender sus intenciones amables, pues puso mala cara, por lo que rápido agregó – puedo tener buenas referencias y recomendarte personalmente a Sirius – inventó. La Raveclaw saltó de emoción.

- ¡Leila Lynn! – chilló feliz, pero a Remus realmente no le importó y siguió hablando de lo primero que le venía a la cabeza al pensar en Sirius.

- Bueno, pues verás. El chico Black es una persona… mmm, pues muy difícil. Considera que el quidditch ha sido creado para los dioses y por ende solo éstos pueden jugarlo. Le gusta el café dulce y los sándwiches tostados. A veces tiene un mal despertar y odia las clases matutinas. Jamás presta atención en Historia de la Magia y resuelve su vida con mis apuntes. Su clase preferida es encantamientos y le tiene una aberración a pociones pese a que se divierte bastante en clase…

Remus hablaba de las cosas más vánales que sabía de Sirius, y aprovechaba que él no le escuchaba para disfrutarlo aún más. Con forme hablaba, más y más chicas se acercaban a tomar nota de las tonterías que decía, aunque después de esa noche pensó que en realidad no habían sido tantos disparates; pues a ojos de Sirius, las respuestas habían mejorado mucho.

Después de la segunda semana, no obstante, llegó a pensar que la había jodido ya que las chicas se le acercaban mucho y le hablaban aun cuando no tenían nada que decir o algo para preguntarle. Esperaba que eso le causara problemas con Black, pero jamás ocurrió. En realidad parecía feliz de que Lunático socializara con jovencitas hermosas.

- Y te quejabas de mi plan, Lunático – se jactó un día durante el almuerzo al ver más detenidamente esa atención.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó el aludido.

- Hasta tú has ganado con esto del concurso. No creas que no he notado que algunas chicas te hablan más que para pedirte una pluma o algo por el estilo.

- ¡oh, no creí que sólo tú tuvieras derecho a salir con las chicas del castillo!

- ¿Qué?, yo no dije eso…

- ¡No, Sirius!, ¡aún pienso que tu idea es una estupidez y que no ganarás nada!

Y luego era normal verle con ese mal humor cuando se tocaba o no el tema del concurso. Sin embargo cuando las chicas se lo pedían hablaba de Sirius tanto como ellas querían, y empezó a extrañarle que supiera todo eso de él, pero no le dio la menor importancia, es decir, James sabría exactamente lo mismo, al igual que Peter.

Y aun con su humor y todo lo demás, el asunto del concurso continuó. Sirius sabía que Remus divulgaba información sobre él con las chicas, pero no había visto el gran cambio en las cartas como para que estuviera diciendo cosas importantes o mentiras; pero sí que había localizado algunas cartas que se alejaban de lo normal.

- ¡Aquí está! – dijo una noche cuando al fin encontró la carta que más esperaba. James dejó sus cartas y se acercó a Sirius para escuchar la respuesta. Los demás pusieron atención desde su lugar. Aquel día la pregunta había sido "Menciona una de mis más grandes hazañas" Sirius había gustado de las respuestas brutales de una de las chicas, y siempre estaba pendiente por su carta. Leyó – "La vez que el profesor Slughorn te sorprendió haciéndole una broma a Severus Snape y te pidió que le digieras una forma de preparar veritaserum y tú te inventaste los ingredientes pero que al final resultó que era una forma muy eficiente para conseguir la poción y el profesor te estuvo presumiendo por meses ante todos." – terminó de leer con una sonrisa en el rostro rememorando aquella situación con orgullo – tiene razón. Estoy impresionado, esta chica sí que me conoce. Esa situación ha sido mi más grande orgullo.

- ¿de verdad?, creí que tendría que ver con el quidditch – dijo James algo decepcionado

- No, lo del quidditch será para otra vez.

- Oye, ¿y quién es esa chica que te conoce tan bien? – preguntó Peter con picardía. Sirius leyó la firma como siempre esperado que algún día firmara diferente, pero siempre era igual: grandes respuestas de alguien desconocido. - Firma como L.L

- ¿Lena Lewis? – intentó James

- ¿Leticia Long? – propuso Peter

- No lo sé. Para saber eso tiene que tomar clase con nosotros… no recuerdo haber salido con nadie con ese nombre… ¿Quién será?

Y así, conforme pasaban los días Sirius esperaba con ansias las mejores cartas que había leído, entre ellas las de la misteriosa chica, la cual por más que lo pensaba sencillamente no podía existir. Es decir, observaba a las chicas y recordaba sus nombres, pero las que coincidían con las iniciales no podían dar respuestas tan buenas y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Fue un día cuando decidió pedir un poco más de ayuda.

- ¿Quién es?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé? – dijo Remus con fastidio siendo interrumpido de sus estudios.

- Vamos, tú hablas con las chicas a diario. Debes de tener una idea. – suplicó el gran Black un poco desesperado.

- Aún creo que esto es tonto.

- Lo sé, te pido ayuda especial – siguió un poco desesperado. Remus realmente no tenía deseos de inmiscuirse más que leer cartas, pero aquella expresión en el rostro de Sirius le estaba convenciendo.

- Puedo… puedo ayudarte a hacer suposiciones. – propuso con resignación. A Sirius se le iluminó el rostro. – de acuerdo a las cartas, estamos de acuerdo en que es una chica que pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros, es decir, tiene que ser alguien que comparta al menos tres clases con nosotros. Eso nos deja a Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Claro también las de Gryffindor. Y no olvides que las de Ravenclaw son muy listas, no necesitan estar mucho tiempo contigo. – Sirius se vio sorprendido con esto último. – bien. De acuerdo a las iniciales tenemos, según creo, trece casos posibles en Slytherin; nueve en Hufflepuff y quince en Ravenclaw. Para Gryffindor son siete. Si descartamos a las chicas que no se han inscrito en el concurso aparentemente tenemos ocho, cinco, nueve y cuatro, respectivamente. Si de esas descartamos a las que tienen sólo un nombre tenemos cinco, dos, seis y dos. Y si de esas revisamos sus respuestas… tienes una, una… tres… y una. Ahora que si me lo preguntas debe ser una Gryffindor para no responderte con amor como lo hacen todas o una Slytherin, para tener el mismo ego que tú y no soportarte. Pero insisto en que las Ravenclaw son listas. – Sirius miraba estupefacto a su amigo, quien había demostrado una ironía para el sombrero seleccionador, ¿Qué diablos hacia éste en Gryffindor?, sin embargo se alegró enormemente de que le ayudara tanto, aún incluso contra su voluntad.

- ¡bien, entonces ya sé en dónde buscar! – dijo con regocijo.

- No, Sirius, espera. Son sólo suposiciones, tal vez…

Pero Sirius ya fantaseaba con su chica ideal. Ahora que tenía el panorama menos amplio, sabría quién era su chica perfecta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

ta-chan! que tal? me regalan un review *w*

XD perdon por lo cortos de los caps y lo que me tardo en actualizar CX pero ps

ya me excusé arriva, mucho que hacer en la skool

los quiero, gracias por leer.

A los que amablemente me brindan una sonrisa con sus reviews les aviso que me da flojerita constestar uno por uno XD

pero que intentaré hacerlo. Gracias en general por leer, nos vemos lueguito C:


End file.
